Starry Eyed
by TheDiamonds
Summary: Sophia Berkeley is scared to death to enter high school. It helps that her 4 best friends are by her side, but she can't help wonder what crazy things might happen this year that could ruin her friendships. Love, hate, sadness, & happiness and what else?


"_You're my best friend, that I ever had. And I've been with you such a long time. You're my sunshine." _**- 'You're My Best Friend' by Queen**

**Chapter One:**

"Are you ticklish, Berky?" my best friend in the entire world, Chris Chambers asked me as we ended our game of gin rummy in the tree house. I, of course, had won, and now Chris and I were just sitting and chilling out. The other boys, Gordie Lachance, Teddy Duchamp, and Vern Tessio, had left hours ago, but Chris and I wanted some quality time. It had been a while since we had spent time alone.

"Chambers, you know very well that I'm ticklish and if you touch me—" I was cut off as he proceeded to tickle under my chin. I pressed my chin to my chest and giggled insanely.

"Aw Soph, you giggle like a baby," he smiled at me. I grinned and hit him on the arm.

"You should know better than to cut me off mid-sentence, you wet end." I told him flatly. He frowned.

"Aw, I'm sorry Sophie." He said.

"It's Sophi_a_. Sophia Berkeley. You know that, Chris." I told him, standing up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, Sophi_a_?" he mocked me, leaning up on his elbows. I grinned.

"I'm going home, because I don't know if you noticed, but it's about eleven thirty and tomorrow is the first day of high school." I said, and he stood up too.

"Well then, Sophia, why don't I walk your lovely self home?" he asked, very formally, offering his arm out to me. I giggled.

"How very gentlemanlike of you, Christopher," I said, linking arms with him. He laughed and he opened the tree house door for me.

"Ladies first," he said, grinning. I shook my head and walked down the ladder, him following. It was very dark out but the blanket of dark navy and black made the moon shine brighter than ever. It was really beautiful and I would dearly miss these summer nights. These nights when Chris and the rest of the gang and I would have sleepovers, camp outs, and just when we were chilling and reading comics or playing cards. These were the nights I cherished and now it would be a whole new school year. A whole new school. We were now ninth graders at Castle Rock High School. We were moving up in the world and I was hoping so greatly that our friendships wouldn't.

"You seem so worried," Chris told me and I shrugged.

"Just nervous I guess," I said, rubbing my bare shoulders. "I gotta remember to bring sweatshirts when we know we're staying out late." I said, shivering a bit. And here they come, those cold days and nights. Soon, snow would come and I wouldn't be able to wear tee shirts.

"I'll keep you warm," he said, putting his arm around me and leading me towards our houses. Chris and I lived right next door. We became best friends when I moved into the neighborhood about ten years ago. A ten-year friendship was worth more than anything, and I hoped it would last forever.

"Hey, do you think I could stay over again tonight?" I asked, thinking about how my father was probably drunk by this time of night.

My summertime with my best friends is my favorite thing in the world. I love them and I worry constantly that the year will bring some sort of dramatics that will split us up forever. I know it's a long shot to worry about something so stupid like that but hey? I'm a worrywart and you are just going to have to deal with it like everyone else does.

"Hey, do you think I could stay over again tonight?" I asked, thinking about how my father was probably drunk by this time of night.

My family life wasn't so hot either. My mom ran off with our plumber six years ago, my older sister was killed in a car crash three years ago, and my father is a raging drunk. All I have is me, myself, and I. I barely ever go home unless I know for a fact that my dad is already asleep. He only physically hurt me once, but I can never be sure when he's got another broken to hit me with. Chris nodded.

"Of course. We can get ready for high school together." He held me tighter. I smiled and then it faded. I was still worried about high school. Chris must've sensed my weariness. "We'll have fun tomorrow," he told me to keep my nerves down. "We have classes together, Soph, and we have lunch to sit together and just trust me everything will be fine!" He said as we reached our homes. I looked at my house.

"Do you wanna check and see if your old man is asleep?" Chris asked me. I frowned.

"Sick of me tagging along in your bed for the thirtieth time in a row?" I teased him.

"Sick of you, Berk? No way! I just thought _you_ might be sick of _me_ is all." He ruffled my hair and laughed.

"Well I'd rather stay at your house anyway. At least your mom likes me." I said, and we walked toward his front door. I looked out into the moonlight and sighed.

"This is it. The end of summer." I said. Chris looked out in the same direction as me.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked. I thought back to all that we had done this summer. It wasn't much. It was just a lot of gin rummy and fooling around and sleepovers and campfires. A typical summer with my best friends. This school year had better be the best or else I don't know what I'll do with myself.

**a/n: heo! Okay so new story, new chapter. I really want to know what you think! It's going to be an amazing story…hopefully. I'll update when I can! Love you guys and hopefully you review! **

**-Nicole**


End file.
